Light Armor (Oblivion)
:This page discusses the Light Armor skill. If you are looking for types of light armor, see Armor (Oblivion). Light Armor is a stealth arts skill that allows the Hero to make more effective use of it. Governing Attribute: Speed Skill levels *'Novice (0–24)': Light Armor degrades at 150% rate. *'Apprentice (25–49)': Light Armor degrades at 100% (normal rate). *'Journeyman (50–74)': Light Armor degrades at 50% rate. *'Expert (75–99)': Light Armor does not encumber the user. *'Master (100)': If only Light Armor is worn, there is an automatic +50% armor rating to the armor. Light Armor trainers *Refer to the Trainers page. Books that permanently increase the Light Armor Skill *''The Refugees'' *''Jornibret's Last Dance'' *''The Rear Guard'' *''Ice and Chitin'' *''Rislav The Righteous'' Leveling text Apprentice Your light armor is like a second skin after all those days and weeks wearing it. You have learned to move easily with it in combat. As an Apprentice of Light Armor, your gear is no longer damaged as swiftly from combat. Journeyman Your light armor is like a second skin after all those days and weeks wearing it. You have learned to move easily with it in combat. As a Journeyman of Light Armor, your gear is no longer damaged as swiftly from combat. Expert Your light armor is like a second skin after all those days and weeks wearing it. You have learned to move easily with it in combat. As an Expert of Light Armor, your gear no longer encumbers you. Master Your light armor is like a second skin after all those days and weeks wearing it. You have learned to move easily with it in combat. As a Master of Light Armor, you gain a 50% increase in protection if wearing all light armor. Training One way to speed level your Light Armor skill is to gather a group of low level enemies, such as rats or mudcrabs, adjust the difficulty slider to the lowest possible, and observe while the creatures attack you. It is advisable to have a few potions of healing on hand to restore yourself. While your armor will become damaged and eventually destroyed, you will continue to gain skill points as long as you let them attack. Another good place to level up your light armor skill (or heavy armor) is to go to Hackdirt. In the caverns below the town (accessible through any building) are the Brethren. These will attack on sight with clubs. There are about 4–5 of them so you will need a decent amount of health potions. Another method is to be a member of the Dark Brotherhood, while following its "Permanent Retirement" quest. After killing the target, you will be wanted by the City Watch. Heading inside their barracks, a group will gather, ready to attack you. Having a large stock of potions and a high restoration skill is advised. NPC dialogue When one's Light Armor skill is 70 or higher, NPCs will say: "I heard you know how to move in light armor." Usefulness Light Armor doesn't provide very much protection initially. But if you are willing to wait until you get the Master perk it provides 50% more protection than normal, making Elven and Glass armor equivalent to Ebony and Daedric armor in everything but health (heavy armor does not encumber the wearer if they're a master, nor does light armor encumber the wearer if they're an expert). Light Armor is the only "speed skill" that is very useful. It has been argued that sneaks do not need light armor since they are better protected by not being seen, paralyzing opponents, or fleeing. Despite all this, many players prefer light armor since it does not encumber them nearly as much as Heavy Armor. Appearances * * * * * de:Leichte Rüstung (Oblivion) es:Armadura ligera (Oblivion) fr:Armure légère (Oblivion) pl:Lekki pancerz (Oblivion) ru:Лёгкие доспехи (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills